


Use Somebody

by monroe_militia



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/pseuds/monroe_militia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie finds a new strategy to relieve some of the tension between her and Bass... One that only leaves him even more frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwilltry_tocarryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/gifts).



Charlie had been living in an almost constant state of sexual torment around Bass ever since her trip back to Willoughby with him. There was no way that she was going to let herself actually sleep with him, but Christ was she frustrated. 

At first she had been able to keep the problem under control. She'd been able to sneak off for some alone time and get herself off, although even then she had found herself left with a feeling guilt afterwards at all the dirty things she had imagined Sebastian Monroe doing to her, but at least that would be the end of it for a few days. At least then she had been able to keep things under control. Now, she could masturbate all she wanted and it would barely even help tame the fire inside her anymore. Sure, she would think that she alright, right up until the next time that he decided to shoot her one of those lingering eye fucks from across the room. Then she'd be right back to square one, all hot and bothered, with no sign of any real escape from the cycle. 

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and she knew that she needed to work out a new system. She was none to proud of the solution that she came up with, but she knew that it was what she needed. With that in mind, she pushed away the little voice in the back of her head that was screaming out in protest as she went to seek him out. 

She found him a few minutes later, sitting outside by himself. He glanced up at her and was taken completely off guard when, instead of just exchanging more of the looks that he was convinced were never going to lead anywhere, she unabashedly came over and sat down on his lap, straddling him as she murmured out, "Don't talk." 

He remained silent, partly because of his confusion and partly because he was afraid to scare her off, as he stared up at her in surprise. Charlie's hands moved to his shoulders and she got a sturdy grip, then slowly began to roll her hips over his. Bass was up in a heartbeat, his dick figuring out what was going on before his brain could fully realize it, but she wasn't even looking at him. She was just staring off into the distance as she concentrated on the task at hand. 

When his brain finally caught up to what was going on, he began to move his mouth towards her neck. He reached for the button of her jeans with one of his hands, while he moved to steady her by bringing his other hand to her lower back. Her gaze finally flickered down to look at him then as she told him, "Don't." 

Bass let her push his hands away from her as her upper body leaned back, further away from him, so that her neck could dodge the touch of his lips. He pulled back then and watched her questioningly. He only became even more confused when she tilted her head back and her eyes fell shut. 

She picked up her pace as she ground down on him, even harder than before, and desperately tried to create enough friction to get herself off. She knew that it would be easier if she would just let him touch her, but that was something she couldn't let herself do. As long as he didn't touch her and she didn't let him see her stripped down, then she wasn't really letting herself be under his power. Then she wasn't really sleeping with Monroe, which would be unforgivable. 

Bass was left completely befuddled as he watched her, unable to rip his eyes away from her. He was rock-hard and desperate for further contact, but it was clear that she wasn't going to allow that. Instead, his hands were left just resting there over the fabric of her jeans, barely higher than her knees. It was clearly the highest that she was going to let him gravitate though. Meanwhile, she remained wrapped up in a world of her own as she seemingly tried to pretend that he was someone, anyone, else. As she did so, she began to let out moans at the build up of friction. 

He knew that he probably shouldn't be letting her use him like this. Just like he knew that there was a good chance he was going to get in shit for this later. But, Christ, just look at her. She was a vision with her eyes clenched shut and her mouth left just the slightest bit agape as she tried to catch her breath. Her collarbones were calling out to him and, with her head thrown back like that and her hair all falling behind her shoulders, she left a lot of flesh open at her throat and neck that he had an almost uncontrollable urge to bring his lips to. He knew that there was now way that he was really going to convince himself to walk away from that. He would rather nip at every inch of exposed flesh to mark her as his own before picking her up and taking her how he wanted, fucking her until she couldn't remember anything else but his name. It was clear that was something that she would object to though so, instead, he began to buck his hips upwards. As he moved to match her rhythm, she let out a torturous groan and he had to make a conscious effort to keep his hands from moving further up her body to grab her hips so that he could set his own tempo. 

Charlie's movements became increasingly irregular until her breath finally hitched and her fingers clenched down tightly, with her nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt. Her pace began to slow as she rode her high out through the fabric of their jeans. 

As her movements slowed to a complete stop, her head rolled forwards. Seconds later, as soon as she had recovered from her orgasm, her eyes shot open. Her whole body language was rigid and unreadable again as she unhooked her legs from over his and rose to her feet. 

Bass watched as she walked away, without another word or so much as a glance back in his direction, and was no less confused than he had been when she had shown up. Once she was out of sight, he let his head fall back, hard, against a tree and cursed under his breath. 

"I guess I'll just take care of this myself then," he muttered out to himself as he gestured, although there was no one there to see it, to his throbbing erection.. 

* * *

Although he didn't dare speak of it and she would rather get shot than mention it, that little stunt became a regular routine of theirs. Charlie found that she could at least get temporary release from it, but even then it wasn't long before she was seeking him out again. 

She found herself needing it again – always it, never him – while he was still in the middle of talking serious strategy with Miles. She stood, hovering at the edge of the room, as she silently shot Bass a pleading look. 

The hungry gleam in Charlie's eye as she wordlessly tried to convince him to make an excuse to leave was doing nothing to help Bass's concentration. In fact, she was slowing the whole process down even further since he kept forgetting what he was trying to say as he regularly got distracted by the feeling of her eyes on him. If she kept that up, then he was never going to get out of there. 

Meanwhile, she was left wondering how in the hell she had let it get to this point, where she was silently begging him to hurry up and finish up talking business with Miles so that she could use him to take care of her own business. Finally, she couldn't stand there for any longer and shot him one last look before going to wait for him outside. 

Bass's brain at least managed to start working a little better after she was gone, although he was admittedly still left distracted at the idea of how she might be occupying her time since she had left. He finished up in there as quickly as he could, even though he knew that he shouldn't be letting her have that kind of power over him. But, of course, she did. 

She had him stuck in a viscous chain that he couldn't quite escape from. The more times that he let her use him for her own pleasure, the more sexually frustrated he ended up. And the more frustrated he got, the more he jumped at the opportunity of having her body on his, even though he knew full well that she was just going to get herself off through their clothes and then leave him unfinished. 

He headed outside, not too long after she had left, but apparently he still hadn't been fast enough. As soon as he had walked out far enough to reach a point that was out of sight, where they weren't likely to get caught, she pounced on him. He stumbled back as she shoved him roughly down into a seated position, then jumped onto his lap, more eager than ever. 

She was already in the zone, grinding down on him hard, within seconds. He decided that he had to break the no talking rule at that as, in an amused tone, he commented, "You'd think you could have found something else to hump, instead of waiting for me, if you were this frustrated." She was still trying to tune him out, focusing solely on what she wanted to get out of him, when he added, "You realize you won't go blind if you get yourself off, right?" Part of him was saying it because he wanted her to stop torturing him like this, but another big part of him wanted the exact opposite of that. 

She pretended not to have heard him and just kept rocking her hips against him as he slowly began to realize that he wasn't there just because he was the only sex toy around. She wasn't answering him, and hadn't already gotten herself off without him while he had been taking so long, because a part of her needed him, despite how much she liked to pretend that she didn't. A smug smirk formed on his lips at that as he realized that he had much more power in their little routine than he had originally anticipated. 

Charlie was already breathing heavily and he could tell that, any second now, she was going to go plummeting head-first over the edge. 

As he suddenly grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off of him, just enough to move out from beneath her, Charlie let out an involuntary whimper. Her brain was barely functioning enough to form a question in her head, let alone communicate it. So she was left standing there, confused and desperate, as he walked away before he could change his mind. He was no longer interested in being just the leg for her to hump like a dog anymore, so he had decided that he needed to get out of there before he started to think with his the wrong head again. 

He disappeared from her sight, but she was still left by herself, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do now that he had changed the rules on her. 

* * *

Bass had gone back inside to find that Miles was still there, so he had decided to have a drink with the other man to try to take the edge off. Miles was standing over to the side of the room, pouring himself a drink, when the door opened. 

Charlie walked inside then, all dishevelment and determination, without so much as a glance around the rest of the room. She didn't want Bass bragging about how she had given in, so she headed straight towards him with her tunnel-vision on. 

She had already seated herself in Bass's lap, with her tongue in his mouth, before Miles' brain even had the chance to register what the hell was happening. Bass was more concerned with trying to keep her from playing the same old trick in a pretty new wrapping paper, as he lifted her by the hips so that she couldn't start grinding against his lap again, than he was with warning her about the presence of her uncle. 

Her hands were already moving to unzip Bass's pants by the time that Miles finally managed to capture enough air to bark out, "What the hell are you doing, Charlie?" 

She tore her mouth away from Bass's and turned to stare, like a deer ing the headlights, over her shoulder at her uncle from where she was sitting literally on top of his best friend. There was absolutely no denying that she had been the one initiating things, so she remained completely still, with her hands still frozen in place on the zipper of the other man's jeans. 

Finally, Miles was the one who broke the silence as he swore under his breath before downing what was left in his glass. He poured himself another drink, then seemed to decide that he actually needed the whole damn bottle with him too. He grabbed the remainder of the whiskey with the hand that wasn't already carrying his glass before he turned to leave, on his way out grumbling something along the lines of, "Un-fucking-believable." 

The door had barely shut behind him before the other two unfroze from their rigid posture and were tearing each other's clothes off. Bass's soldier was at full at attention as he took in the long overdue sight of her uncovered body. This time, he was the one taking control as he picked her up by the legs and carried her across the room, only stopping to set her down on the table. 

He managed to hold off for a few seconds longer as he took in the sight of her before his mouth was on her neck, nipping at any flesh it could find. He had been wanting her marked as his for a long time and now he was going to make sure that he did so thoroughly, especially since Miles already knew that there was something going on between them and it was only a matter of time before he would get pissed enough to go running to Rachel with the news. 

Charlie's hand moved to his curls and her legs wrapped loosely around his waist as she gently tugged him, by the hair, away from the nape of her neck. 

"What? You don't like that?" He questioned. 

That wasn't exactly true. Against all better judgement, she had found herself enjoying it. That wasn't what she was worried about at the moment though. 

"That was enough foreplay in the woods," she insisted. 

He arched a brow at her. "For someone who was content to dry-hump me ten minutes ago, you sure are in a rush to get me inside you." 

She had been wanting him inside of her for a hell of a lot longer than the last ten minutes. The whole dry-humping strategy, which had only remained effective for so long before her cravings for him had increased even further, had simply been a way to try to distract herself from what she had really wanted. But now that it was right in front of her, she couldn't wait a moment longer. 

"What did I say about not talking?" She questioned as she used her legs to pull him closer. 

He was just as sick of waiting as she was, so her permission was all he needed to take his cock in his hand as he directed it towards her entrance. She was drenched, but he still made himself move slowly so that her body had the chance to adjust around him. At least, that was until Charlie's legs tightened around him like a vise, pulling him roughly closer, as she shifted her ass forwards and brought her hips up to grant him better access to her pussy. 

Bass took that as permission to let loose as he slammed into her, leaving her gasping for air. He hesitated for a moment, but her hips had already began wriggling to try to gain the friction that had been lost when he had gone still. His hands moved to grip tightly onto her hips, preventing her from setting her own pace, as he grunted out, "It's my turn to be in charge." 

Her body stilled and she wasn't proud of how much his gruff tone and his words had effected her. When she handed over the reigns the rest of the way, a cocky smirk formed on his lips and Charlie was only filled further with need. She wasn't left wanting for long though as he pulled back, almost all the way, before pounding back into her the rest of the way. 

He set a fairly quick pace, since he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to last long after all of her teasing anyways. He had thought that she had moaned a lot fully clothed, but that was nothing compared to the noises she was making with him inside of her. 

Shit. He had known that he wasn't going to have anywhere near his usual stamina, but he hadn't been expecting to be struggling to hold on this early. It was barely five minutes since Miles had left the room, at most, and he was already spiralling out of control. He didn't have to worry about that for long though, since her body began to shake and her sex clenched tightly around him as she let out a small whimper. Her upper body fell back against the table and her legs loosened their hold on him, which was the only thing that allowed him to pull out in time to come on her stomach instead of inside her. 

She sat up and looked around for something to wipe herself off with, so he grabbed his t shirt off of the floor and held it out to her in offering. She cleaned herself off and, once she was satisfied, tossed the shirt aside again before turning to look at him expectantly. 

"Not going to run off again this time?" He questioned. She noticed that there was a hidden edge behind the forced lightness that he had injected into his tone in an attempt to seem indifferent. 

"I'm pretty sure we're beyond the point of pretending you're only a tool to get me off," she responded before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. 

A wide smile formed on his lips as he told her, "I think Miles still has some more whiskey hidden around here somewhere." 

Charlie's lips twitched up into a smirk as she pointed out, "Well, he is already mad at us anyways..." 


End file.
